volver a amar
by kote.love7
Summary: Se necesitan OC para una de estas historia que estoy maquinando en mi mente soy nueva así que recibo sugerencias. que los chicos de inazuma odian a las mujeres y pero que pasara cuando les llegue una carta de FFI y les digan que las reglan han cambiado que para hacerlo más interesante tiene que participar ellos y otro equipo de chicas
1. Chapter 1

Se necesitan OC para una de estas historia que estoy maquinando en mi mente soy nueva así que recibo sugerencias y les digo Goenji y Fubuki están ocupados el resumen de la historia está debajo por fa participen y esto son los datos que se necesitan:

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Carácter:**

**Futura pareja:**

**Técnicas de fútbol (si quieren no es necesario solo para ayudar con los nombres) como son:**

**Rival en el amor (para hacerlo interesante):**

Endo ha sido rechazado por Natsumi de la peor manera Endo busca consuelo en Aki y Haruna pero al llegar a su casa se entera de que la chica se ha ido con Ichinose a América y Haruna se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero junto a Tachimukai al saber esto piensa que todas las chicas son iguales están con tigo solo para hacerte daño o se van de tu lado al encontrar algo mejor desde ese momento Endo odia a todas las chicas y lleva a sus amigos a pensar igual que el ya que los chicos han pasado por algo parecido pero que pasara cuando les llegue una carta de FFI y les digan que las reglan han cambiado que para hacerlo más interesante tiene que participar ellos y otro equipo de chicas y si uno de los dos pierde los dos perderán ¿Qué provocara esto en los chicos? ¿Seguirán odiando a las mujeres? Y lo más importante ¿volverán a caer en las redes del amor?.


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 1**

Un día cualquiera en un edificio específicamente, se encontraban un grupo de gerentes en una reunión. Por lo serio que se veían sus rostros quería decir que hablaban de algo importante. Claro que no tenía que ver con negocios ni nada por el estilo, sino que era de futbol, un deporte que en estos años se le ha tomado mucha importancia.

Además de lo popular que era para todos los países, era un gran medio para negocios y contratos. Tanto así que la gerencia encargada de FFI había llegado a la conclusión que las reglas cambiarían por ese año. Para hacerla más emocionante, ya que los equipo que llegaban a la final y semifinal, eran casi siempre los mismos y ya era casi obvio el ganador.

Esa decisión fue la de incluir a un equipo de mujeres de cada país, junto al de los hombres.

Ese era el tema que hablaban, los países era bueno en lo que trataba de futbol masculino, pero el de mujeres era incierto.

Y así enviaron la información a todos los equipos que participan en el torneo FFI

**en el instituto Raimon**

Los chicos de inazuma acababan de escuchar la noticia

Endo: como pueden ser tan idiotas al pensar que las chicas pueden jugar lo único que harán será quejarse las chicas son inútiles ╰_╯ (entiéndanlo a sufrido de poco lo irán cambiando)

Kido: lo malo es que no podemos hacer nada la decisión está tomada

Fudo: ahora hay que ver cómo es que encontraremos a chicas que sean capaces de jugar aunque será difícil

Tobitaka: no hay de qué preocuparse el entrenador Hibiki los encontrara

Entrenador Kudo: no creo que sea eso posible el entrenador Hibiki está en donde se realizará el FFI de este año así que viajaremos por todo

Japón buscando a las chicas que conformarán inazuma Japón girls

Fubuki: esto lo único que causará es problemas y que pasara con los entrenamientos

E. kudo: faltan dos meses un mes ocuparemos para buscar a las que conformarán el equipo femenino y entrenaremos dependiendo del lugar que nos encontremos y que no se hable más

Todos: pero...

E. Judicial: no lo volveré a repetir y ahora vayan a la cancha hora de la práctica

**en la cancha**

Goenji: que fastidio las chicas no creo que ni sepan que es un balón de fútbol son tan…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que le cayó un balonazo en la cabeza

En eso aparece una chica tenía una estatura normal los ojos de diferente color el derecho era azul y el izquierdo era color dorado el cual lo cubría un mechón de cabello su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos color azul eléctrico hasta la mitad de la espalda luego era de color Calipso y al final verde como el agua su piel era trigueña pero no tan oscura como la normal era más clara tenía el cuerpo bien desarrollado traía puesto una polera color Calipso que por delante le llegaba hasta la cadera y por detrás debajo de los muslos traía unos shorts de mezclilla oscuros y unas zapatillas celestes

¿?: Perdón mi hermanita la lanzo muy fuerte-recogiendo el balón

Goenji: eres tonta o… -dándose vuelta viendo a la hermosa chica y quedándose callado

¿?: Tranquilo no era para que te pusieras así

Aparece una niña pequeña igual que le primera espeto que tenia los dos ojos azules piel blanca y el pelo completamente azul

¿? 2: onee-cha pásame el balón

La chica salta y le tira con agilidad el balón dejando un poco a los chicos sorprendidos

¿?: Bueno perdón por el pelotazo adiós—yéndose

Toramaru: Ella podría servir

Endo: Cualquiera puede hacer eso mejor sigamos estirando

Mientras el entrenador Kudo veía todo de ahí pensando si esa chica podría ser una posibilidad


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Después del entrenamiento el entrenador kudo los hizo sentarse en las bancas y les dijo

-antes de que vallan a sus casa buscaran a la chica que vino a buscar el balón cuando estiraban, le aremos una prueba

Todos lo miraban con cara de porque a mi hasta que kazemaru se decidió a hablar

-pero entrenador nunca la hemos visto y si no era de por aquí capes que no la encontremos

El entrenador kudo solo los miro y les dijo

-pues no podremos ir al FFI ya que no tenemos un equipo femenino y dejaran de ser los….-los chicos lo interrumpieron y todos dijeron

-la iremos a buscar-y así todos partieron a busca a la chica

Caminando por las calles los chicos empezaron a buscar a la chica

-como se supone que vamos a encontrar a una chica que hemos visto una sola vez-dijo endo con una mueca de enfado

-bueno estaba jugando futbol lo más probable es que este en una cancha de por aquí o que viva cerca-dijo el estratega

En eso que conversaban pasa la niña pequeña que estaba con la chica que buscaban

-¡oye niña!-gritaron todos

La niña solo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules como los chicos venían hacia ella

-disculpa pero te queríamos preguntar dónde está tu onee-chan-dijo hiroto

-lo siento pero mi onee-chan me tiene prohibido hablar con desconocidos así que adiós-dijo la niña con arrogancia

-pero…..-todos con 0-0 los ojos abiertos si la pequeña era así como a de ser la hermana

-¡Mía!…. ¡Mía!-se escucha como una chica llama a alguien

-ya voy-dice la niña que fue corriendo por un camino

-deberíamos seguirla seguro nos lleva con la chica-dijo el chico helado comiendo uno

-es verdad pero Midorikawa de donde sacaste el helado-kazemaru con una gota en la cabeza -_-#

Mido-kun solo miro con ojos de -cachorritos ●ω● y dijo

-un niño se puso a pelear con otro por el helado y para q no pelearan más decidí tomarlo yo-saboreando su helado

Los demás solo lo miraron con una gota que les corría por la cien y decidieron seguir a la niña pequeña

Hasta que llegaron a una cancha donde la chica que buscaban estaban dominando la pelota

La niña correo gritando

-onee-chan ya llegue-gritaba la niña hasta que callo y echó a llorar

la muchacha dejó de dominar el balón y fue donde su hermana se agacho y con su mano empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas y le dijo

-tranquila no tienes nada solo un raspon -con una dulce sonrisa

-pero me duele-㈶6con un tierno puchero

-entonces vamos a casa te llevo a

alapa (no se como uatedes le digan que la lleven en la espalda)-dandose la buelta corriendose el pelo para el lado y agachandose

La niña se sube y le dice-gracias onee-chan -abrasandose mas a ella

-bien vamos a casa-la chica toma el balan y empieza a caminar

Mientras detrás de los arbustos unos chicos miraban la escena

-no se ve que sea una mala persona-dijo Tsunami

-no nos podemos confiar recuerden que nunca muestran como real mente son al final son malas personas-dijo Endo ㈶4

-si lo sabemos Endo por eso decidimos nunca enamorarnos- fubuki con una sonrisa triste

-bueno sera mejor seguirla-dijo nuestro candidata a sayayin (no me malinterpreten a mi me encanta goenji)

Y siguieron siguiendo asta que llegaron a una gran casa dejando los a todos sorprendidos menos a kido que ya estaba acostrumbrado

La chica entro a su casa o mansión y los chicos solo se quedaron a fuera

-y ahora que hacemos-rompiendo el silencio toramaru

Los chica solo se pusieron a pensar. Hasta que la chica que buscaban salio y dijo

-que se les ofrece ase rato que nos vienen siguiendo a mi y a mi hermana-con cara neutral㈵0

Los chicos se quedaron callados que dirian los habían descubierto y en ese momento aparece su salvación el entrenador kudo

-hola chicos -dijo el entrenador kudo entrando a la casa de la muchacha

-saben ella me parecía conocida me di cuenta que era hija de unos amigos asi que pueden ir a sus casa yo me are cargo de lo que les pedi-

Los chicos solo se quedan con la boca asta el suelo la buscaron y siguieron casi todo el día por nada ⊙▂⊙

Y asi decidieron irse no sinantes darle una mirada letal al entrenador y una neutral a la chica q probablemente seria una de sus compañeras

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos subiendo al bus de inazuma que ahora era mucho mas grande ya que tenían que traer devuelta a las chicas y tambien se encontraba la peli-azul y fuyuka que iban juntas (fuyuka es ta ahí porque su papa la saco de su otro instituto para participar como manager del equipo femenil)

-bueno los presentare como es debido ella es kote takumi la primera en entrar en inazuma eleven girls

**Bueno aqui tienen el segundo capitulo x si quieren mandar mas Oc estos personases ya esta ocupados**

**Goenji- fubuki-hiroto-endo-tsunami-kido-fudo-kazemaru-zuzuno-nagumo- tobitaka -genda-midorikawa**

**Si me falto anotar a alguien ocupado habisare**


End file.
